


Dancing Lessons

by Kagamichin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kagami's POV, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teach how to dance is quite simple. At least if we are not talking about Aomine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This little gift was written for Aominesochinchin on tumblr. Hope you like it!
> 
> I kind of liked it, but I think it could be really better. However, I couldn't think in a way to improve it (and neither to put more AoKaga hot things on it), so it ended like this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning: I am not an native English speaker, it can contain mistakes. Even though a friend of mine took a look, I'm not sure if it's hundred percent correct.

 

**Dancing lessons**

Teaching someone to dance hip-hop seemed to be quite an easy task to do at first sight. But when you get into this sort of thing with a dumbass the easiest thing turns into the worst idea of your life. And teaching Aomine to do a single step of dance seemed to be impossible.

"Oi! Kagami! Teach me properly!"

He barked every single time that he couldn't do the right step and spinning.

"Shut up your dumbass! Pay attention and stop complaining!"

That was usually my statement to him.

Why the idiotic basketball player, that I called boyfriend sometimes, wanted to learn how to dance wasn't clear enough to me yet. Nevertheless, I was here, teaching him. I was serious about it and if that bastard didn't start to do right and also didn't stop complaining, I will kick his ass so fast that he won't even notice who was and how it happened.

To have more advances I went behind him, grabbed his arms, put one of my legs between his spreading them apart just enough for him to be able to do the correct step; but immediately he flounced my arms away from him and turned on his heels to face me angrily.

"The hell are you thinking?! I am not a fuckin' marionette! Don't stay behind me! I can do it by myself!"

 _And here we go again…_ once more he missed the rhythm, and once more he was complaining and the fault wasn't mine. But well, sure he needed to put it on some one.

I sighed.

"You are doing it wrong! You missed AGAIN the rhythm AHOMINE!"

"The hell are you saying, BAKAGAMI!? I am doing it right! You are teaching me wrong!"

"STOP IT! Just stop! Sit down and watch, you bastard!"

I was mad with him now. What was he thinking? I was not teaching wrong! He just sucks at dancing!

Nevertheless, Aomine sat down on the floor and stared at me unpleasantly while I was starting the hip-hop music over. I positioned myself in front of him and immediately started to move my body.

Counting 1, 2, 3 and one step behind, one step forth, hips bounce, spin and again one step behind and one step forth… Spin and down, hands on the floor, legs in the air, down again and up…

I was trying to teach the bastard something, I was really trying. And just to confirm that he was paying attention on me I looked at him.

Those blue fierceful eyes were staring at me so deeply that I missed one step. I cursed myself for this. However, I continued to dance. And then, a smirk on the tempting lips appeared. I missed a step once more. The hell! He could be my fucking boyfriend, but I had my pride! I stopped to look at him, but it was a terrible idea. As soon I spun, he grabbed me by the waist and my back shocked against him, our hips started to swing together and our steps were synchronized. One of his hands took my chin, making me look at him. And with that smirk on his face he kissed me softly.

The music stopped and with a hug he let me go. Although, his voice reverberated close to my ear.

"Finally you danced for me."

"What?!"

I couldn't believe in it. BASTARD!

"Tonight I want you to do striptease for me. You don't have any choice or excuses now."

"AOMINE! You idiot!"

"C'mon Bakagami, let's go eat something before you do for me the show."


End file.
